Sponsorship/Video Game/Quotes
This page holds the quotes and dialog from sponsorships that were about Video Games, usually said by a sponsor NPC during a quest. The NPCs could communicate when Gaians pressed 'Talk' or clicked upon them directly. Do note that some dialog from previous quests are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some quests had no NPC that talked. See also *Sponsorship/Video Game *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Video Game= Lost Odyssey March 10, 2008 * Boom: * My little sis only thinks she can own me... * That's right, Headshot has an older sister. PopStar Guitar October 21, 2008 * PopStar Guitar: * Hey you! Are you ready to ROCK! * Bet ya' can't guess my real hair color! Monster Lab November 07, 2008 * Senor Brazo: * Heeelllllooooooo, can you survive...the monster lab.... Muahahahahaha!!! * Are you Mad enough to create a minion that will give you the deciding edge over the land?.....hmmmmmmm? * Hey there! Don't forget to go watch the Monster Lab trailer. When you're done, come back for a special reward. * Ah hah! You saw it! I knew you would! OK, here's that special reward you were promised. Enjoy! Sonic and the Black Knight February 10, 2009 * Sonic Dark Knight: * Check out the Sonic and the Black Knight preview. * Check out the Sonic and the Black Knight preview. When you're done, come see me for a reward! * Good work! Here's your reward. Don't forget to play Sonic and the Black Knight, in stores March 10. Halo Wars March 06, 2009 * Halo Wars: * Are you ready! * GO GO GO! The Sims May 19, 2009 Upon trying to enter Eccitare club during The Sims 3™ Late Night: * Bill: * Halt! Nobody gets in unless they're on the VIP list. Lemme see here...Ah! There you are, at the top. * I'm not normally one for breaking the 4th wall, but you ought to get The Sims 3™ Late Night for your PC. * I sometimes wonder if free will is an illusion, or if there's some invisible hand moving us around. * Go on in, big shot! You're not going to impress anybody standing out here. * Being a bouncer? It's steady pay while I pursue my true love: emperor of evil. In Eccitare club: * Selena Starre: * I never miss a chance to schmooze with fans. Here, take this gift and never forget what an awesome encounter this has been for you! * The Sims 3™ Late Night? Yeah, I've got a part in that. With your looks, you could definitely land a part yourself. * There's so much energy in this club. It reminds me of when I fell on that power transformer and nearly died. * Lookin' great, cutie! This party wouldn't be the same without you. * Nightclubbing is my second favorite thing. My first favorite thing is making tens of millions of dollars. * An autograph? Ummm... let's not go there. I'm completely illiterate. In limousine: * Britney Bubs: * It's your lucky day! Here, take this. I ordered way too many anyway. * This party's great, but you should follow me to The Sims 3™ Late Night for even more fun. * OMG! I love your outfit! Are you making some kind of frightening statement? * Whoever added hot tubs to limos: genius. * The water's super warm and bubbly, but I think that might be because I spilled several bottles of champagne. C